Cyclohexane (C6H12) is a cycloalkane. It is often used as a nonpolar solvent in the chemical industry. Commercially most of cyclohexane produced is converted into cyclohexanone-cyclohexanol mixture (i.e., “KA oil”) by catalytic oxidation. A mixture of cyclohexanol and cyclohexanone may be referred to as ketone-alcohol oil, or KA oil. Cyclohexanol comprises the alcohol portion (A); cyclohexanone comprises the ketone (K) portion of the mixture. The cyclohexanone-cyclohexanol mixture (KA oil) is then used as a raw material for the industrial production of adipic acid and caprolactam, both of which are intermediates for nylon production.
Therefore, there is continuing interest in developing new cyclohexane oxidation processes that are efficient and economical.